Fireworks
by AmberEyes90
Summary: When Soul and Maka go undercover as a newly wed couple to beat their enemy, they are forced to look at their relationship and feelings. What happens when the Fireworks shoot into the sky over Paris?
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Soul Eater

Chapter 1

Maka sighed as she walked into the hotel room with Soul following her. They were on a mission in the middle of Paris. Soul watched as Maka walked around the room looking at everything before moving to the balcony. She pulled open the French doors and gasped as she moved the balcony quickly. "Soul! Come look at this!" She called making him slowly make his way to her side. Looking out he found a clear view over the buildings to the Eiffel tower not far in the distance. "Isn't it beautiful?" She smiled as she searched the scenery as Soul glanced at her. At seventeen years old she had grown into a beauty more than Soul had ever thought possible. He had always thought she looked like a kid, that she was flat chested and not even close to what he would go for but as time went on he found himself pulled to her.

It had been a year since the war on the moon. Maka and Soul had been working with their fellow Spartoi members to figure a way to fix it and save Crona. A year since Maka and Soul had become even closer partners. He could not keep his eyes off her. He knew he had feelings for her. He knew he wanted to be with her, not just as her weapon. He just did not know exactly how she felt about that. He knew her outlook on men was damaged because of her father and he knew a relationship between weapon and meister was something she saw as impossible, again because of her father but Soul wanted to change that. He just did not know how to show her he could be trusted with her heart.

Maka turned to look at him with a bright smile as the sun began to set behind the tower. "It's so beautiful."

"I've seen better." Soul said softly before he could stop himself. Maka looked up into his red eyes wondering what he meant as he horridly threw his hands in his pockets. Before he could say anything more, a knock on the door made them both turn back into the room. "I'll get it." He said glad to veer away from the previous comment. As he opened the door, he found a young man with a cart that had a red rose, champagne and two glasses.

"For the newlyweds." He smiled. Soul looked at him confused before he remembered the mission. The two were on a high mission to find three sister witches who had gone against the order and started attacking students on their missions from death city. Kid had held a meeting with his top advisors and the Witch council when his students had been coming home injured or stranded on their mission near death. The grand witch had told him of a group of witches who had opposed the treaty and had formed their own coven. She had given Kid permission to hunt down these witches and use them as he see fit as punishment for trying to break a treaty so hard fought for. The grand witch and Kid made a deal to share information and work together to get the witches. It was then that it was agreed that any witch trying to break the treaty would be used to make a death scythe for the Shibusen. A rumor led them to believe the three sisters were staying in Paris preying on newlyweds to turn into monsters and attack the students. So it was given to Maka and Soul, with much protests from Sprit, to go to Paris as Newlyweds on their honeymoon to capture and bring back the sister.

Soul moved out of the way and let the man through with the cart. "What's this?" Maka wondered as she walked over.

"It's complementary with the room for the newly married couple." The man explained as he turned and left.

"Well that's nice." Maka smiled as she looked over the champagne. "Although, we shouldn't be drinking. We're still too young and we're on a mission." She shrugged. "I'm going to get a shower and go to bed." She turned and paused. There was only one bed.

"You can have it. I'll crash on the floor." He told her and only watched as she shook her head and looked at him wirily.

"We can share the bed. We're both adults we shouldn't be childish about that." She said as she turned away trying to hide the blush that fluttered up her cheeks as she quickly gathered her things and went to the bathroom. Soul smirked as he sat on the bed. She was so mature, so smart but the thought of sharing a bed had her cheeks bright red. He shook his head before changing into pajama bottoms and climbing into bed falling fast to sleep. He did not even wake when Maka carefully climbed in next to him. He only awoke to a feeling of something warm and soft against him. His sleepy brain did not even register that it was Maka's back as he dosed back off.

The next morning Maka blinked her eyes only to see Soul's face very close to hers. She tensed as she realized they had moved to the middle of the bed. She had her hand wrapped around his arm that was tucked under his head and he had his arm draped over her waist. As she lay there watching him sleep she relaxed. He was sound asleep. Carefully she pulled her hand free and reached out touching his soft white hair. She gave a little smile. He really did look handsome. Nineteen and he had grown into a very attractive young man. Maka felt her heart speed up when he would say nice things to her, or the way he had begun to look at her whenever he thought she could not see. He was always at her side and she knew she would not have been able to make it as far as she had without him. She tried to push away the feelings that floated around when she was with him but they always bubbled back to the surface. As she lay there watching him she could feel them beginning to overwhelm her. She knew there was no way to stop the feelings but the refused to let them take over and leave her heartbroken like her mother. Maka quickly pulled her hand away, closed her eyes, and pretended to be asleep as he stirred. She could feel him tense as he realized the way they were sleeping. She knew what he was thinking, it was the same thing she had been thinking when she first awoke as well.

Soul watched her a minute before he gently pulled his arm back and rolled away. Maka cracked her eyes to watch what he was doing. He sat a little bit away looking at her. He reached out, brushed her bangs from her forehead with a soft smile, and gently kissed her forehead. Maka felt her heart beat faster and faster as he slowly stood and started for the bathroom. Once she heard the soft click of the door, she rolled onto her back, stunned. Soul had kissed her forehead. He really kissed her head. She blushed and could not fight the little smile but she soon forced it all away with thoughts of the what if of her parents situation. All she could do was lay there as he showered. When she heard the door slowly open she quickly closed her eyes again and listened as he walked over to the side of the bed and looked at her. Again, he could not help himself as he reached out to touch her bangs.

"Maka." He said softly as he moved he hand to her shoulder to gently wake her. "Maka, it's time to get up. Come on, we have to get moving." Maka nodded as she climbed from the bed and began to get ready. The two held idle chitchat as she changed and moved around the room. Soul raised an eyebrow as Maka walked over to him with a little pouch. "What's that?"

"They're rings." She pulled out three rings and placed them in her palm. "We're supposed to be newlyweds to pull the witches in. No newlyweds would be caught without their rings. Here, this one is you wedding band and this is my wedding band and engagement ring." She handed him a simple gold band while she slipped a simple one-diamond engagement ring followed by a rose gold band.

"Where'd you get these?" Soul asked as he followed suit and stared down at it.

Maka smiled as she looked from the rings to Soul then back again. "Professor Stein and Ms. Marie loaned us yours and this engagement ring, and the band was my mothers. Ms. Marie said we should play the part as much as possible, but since my father began convulsions, she and Stein offered to help a little. They said we have to look and act the part as if we were really on a honeymoon site seeing. Once we're pulled in, Kid has several students in the city looking for the witches, they don't know about our mission here, so they won't slip or make it look like they know us. There's one team who knows and they are waiting for our signal to bring the others in."

"This is not going to be easy."

"Well for now we can relax and just have a vacation. We have to make it look real anyway." She smiled brightly making him smirk.

"You're the coolest partner, Maka, always getting us the best missions." Maka just gave a smile before she turned away.

"So." She said happily, as she pulled out a map of Paris. "Where do you want to go first? There is the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre, Notre Dame, Arc de Triomphe, there's chapels and gardens… there really is a lot to do. What do you want to do?"

"You're the one all excited. Why don't you just pick." Soul shrugged her off as if he did not care what they did, all he wanted was to have Maka enjoy this little bit of freedom they had been given.

"I don't know." She shook her head looking over the map intensely.

Soul smirked. "Well why don't we just walk and go to whatever we come across?" He offered and watched her face light up as she nodded quickly. The two left the hotel and started wandering the streets, taking in the sites and soon they were both taking in as much of this time as they could.

Maka sat on a bench at a little ice cream shop not far from their hotel. They had visited a couple little places as they gained suggestions from locals and wandered the streets and they were already worn out. Maka sat beside him and handed him his ice cream cone. He took it but could not help but notice exactly how close she had sat. He did not say anything, not wanting to make her move but he shifted to lean flat on the back of the bench and their shoulders were pushed together. Maka did not seem to mind, or she did not notice as she continued to eat her ice cream.

Once they finished their ice cream, they started back to their hotel. "Well looks like today was a failure." Soul commented but Maka just smiled and shook her head. "We didn't get any clue as to who the witches are or where they're hiding."

"But we had fun." She smiled. "How often can you say we have time to do what we want, to have a vacation somewhere that we can just go where we want and have fun?" Soul just shrugged. "Besides we were given two weeks to find them and take care of them."

"Wow, who are you and where's the real Maka?" She just rolled her eyes before walking faster to stay several steps ahead of him. Soul watched her walk in a black skirt the same style as her usual one, with black flats and a fitting grey shirt. He had trouble keeping his eyes away all day and now she was flaunting everything in front of him. He watched her take several more steps before he set his mind. He was going to use this mission as a way to show her how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to be with her. He was going to prove that not all men were like her father. By the end of this vacation, he was determined to have her answer, either way.

The next week went the same as the first, more wandering, more fun, no witches, and the partners became closer and closer. It had been eight days and still not one clue about the witches. Soul woke up early on the ninth day and let Maka sleep as he went onto the balcony. As he leaned on the rail looking out at the rising sun his cell phone rang. Answering it, he found Black Star on the other line.

"No luck yet?" Black star asked.

"Not yet. There's no clue as to where they are or who they are. We must be doing something that is turning them away." Soul mused aloud. "Any ideas?"

"Hmmm." The line went silent for a minute before he heard Black Star calling to Tsubaki and explaining what Soul had asked.

"Soul?" She asked and he just responded 'yeah'. "I think I might know the problem. What exactly are you two doing?" Soul paused a second before explaining how they have been sightseeing and wandering the city. "Well maybe you need to add a little… romance? I mean like dates, hugging, and stuff. Maybe at the big public places show how much you love each other. That should really draw them out."

Soul thought a minute. "I'll let Maka know your idea." He told her finally.

"I better go; Black Star wants to head out to find a mission for us." She paused as the sound of Black Star's voice faded. "Maybe you should try to show your feelings for Maka on this mission. Nothing sells a story like the real thing." Soul did not respond, he did not know how. "If you need anything, just call us. Good luck and I'm positive Maka will realize too." Soul could hear the smile in her voice before she hung up.

"Who was that?" He heard making him turn to find Maka wrapped in a throw blanket.

"Tsubaki had some ideas for us to try to open the witches up." Maka looked intrigued. "She said we should… we should do… date…stuff. Like dinners and all and she suggested that in the public places we, uh, hug and stuff like that." He was becoming more and more uncomfortable with this as he realized how much of his real feelings could come out before she was ready to deal with the situation.

Maka blushed as she thought about what Tsubaki had suggested. "Maybe she's right. I mean we have to play the part right?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes cast out at the city as she tried to push the growing blush away.

"Uh, yeah, I guess but it means…" He trailed off

Maka nodded and turned to look at him finally. "Yeah, but we're best friends and I…" She stopped herself and looked away quickly. Soul furrowed his brows as he watched her try to shrink away, to hide. "I think we should do what we have to for the mission." She added quickly before running back to the room, out of his sight. Soul stood confused. He could have sworn she had something else on her mind as she locked her green eyes with his red one. But she ran away. That was what he was afraid of. She was going to run away from any thought of being with someone. He gave a sigh before they went about their routine of getting ready for the day and heading out. After a few blocks she slipped her hand into his making him look at her confused but she just smiled like it was something they did all the time. Although they did hold hands quite a lot, it was usually only when they were going into a dangerous situation, where he might need to transform quickly. As the day went on Soul was surprised at how close she would walk, stand, or sit. She continued to grab his hand and pull him off into different directions. Soul smiled as she stopped and looked up at the arch of triumph with wonder.

"It's a memorial of sorts for those who fought and died for France in the French revolution and the nepolianic wars." He explained making her look at him stunned. "What? I know stuff?" He crossed his arms making her smile before she took off, running up to the arch to look at it closer. He followed behind her, happy to see her enjoying herself.

"This is so beautiful." She whispered.

"Nah, there's better." Soul said looking around not paying much attention to what he was saying.

"Really? Where?" She asked making him look at her.

After a minute, he saw the sun setting and he vaguely remembered someone telling their husband about fireworks above the Eiffel tower tonight. Soul smirked as he grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll show you." The two walked hand in hand back to the hotel. Maka was beyond confused as he led her to the balcony as the sun made its final decent. "Just look." He told her moments before the first firework burst in the sky. She gasped and moved to lean on the rail and watch, enthralled with the show. Soul smiled, he could help but smile at Maka, it was becoming more and more frequent instead of his cool guy persona.

"Soul! Look!" She pointed out at the sky before grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to the rail, making him stand directly behind her. "It's so pretty!" She looked at him over her shoulder before being drawn back to the fireworks. Soon Soul was drawn closer and closer until he had a hand on the rail on either side of her as they watched the fireworks burst one after another over the Eiffel tower. She smiled as she turned to face him. She froze looking up into his eyes as he could only look into hers. "This is… amazing." She told him softly.

The wind blew, gently moving her hair that she had been wearing down into her face. Soul reached out and brushed it out of her face, brushing his fingertips against her soft cheek. The two stood frozen in time before slowly moving closer and closer until their lips met. It was a quick peck at first before he cradled her jaw in his hand and pulled her closer, giving her a deeper kiss as the fireworks continued in the background. As they pulled apart, they looked at each other stunned. "Maka… I…" Soul went to step back only to have Maka grab his shirt and stop him, shaking her head. She looked at him with a shy smile. Soul did not know what to do but everything in him was telling him to move closer to her again. As he did, she looked up at him, their faces so close again. Soul bent and captured her lips again.

"Soul…" She said as they parted again. She rested her hands on his chest as she looked at them splayed over the tone muscles covered in a black shirt. "I… I don't want to be like my parents. I don't want to ruin our partnership, our friendship…" She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him.

He reached out to gently wipe one away as it trailed down her cheek. He shook his head. "Maka, we've gone through more than you're parents, and beside I'm not some womanizing creep. Cool guys don't cheat on… the woman they love." He whispered making her look at him quickly. He tried to stumble through words to try to cover what he had let slip but she just gave a little smirk.

"Do you mean it?" She asked as she turned to a serious face. "All of this, isn't just because of this mission or something like that, right?"

"No." Soul shook his head and touched her cheek. "Maka…I…" He sighed. He did not know what to say. Some cool guy he was, trying to explain himself and just making himself look like a fool.

"Soul… promise me, on everything we have, this isn't just something for the mission. I can't… I can't just be used to help the mission. If that was the case, Soul we couldn't be partners anymore."

"I promise." He told her before he even thought about it. "I wanted to tell you but… everything stemmed back to your father and how he cheated on your mom. I didn't want to hurt you and end our partnership, I can't lose you as a friend, a partner… I can't lose you. I, love you." He told her.

Maka looked up at him a minute before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I love you too." She whispered into his ear. They pulled back slightly before Soul pulled her to him in a deep, loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the eleventh day, the partners were smiling and laughing as they visited a few more sites in the area. Walking around holding hands, Soul would occasionally wrap his arm around her shoulders as they talked about where they've been and where they were going. Soul was buying ice cream for them when he heard a couple to the side talking, "You hear? That famous violinist is here for a concert tonight." Soul froze making Maka look from him to the people beside them.

"Violinist?" She wondered.

"Oh, you've never heard of Wes Evans? He's amazingly talented with the violin. Rumor has it the whole family is talented musicians. There's a quiet rumor that Wes has a younger brother who plays the piano like a god. Although no one has heard the facts, it's more than likely true. Oh what I would give to watch Wes play or even to hear the rumored brother play his piano…" The woman seemed to tail off in a daydream as Maka glanced at Soul who only rolled his eyes and turned back to the ice cream.

"We were supposed to come with another couple we know but they had to back out last minute so we have a couple extra tickets if you'd like to join us." The man offered. Maka looked at Soul who again rolled his eyes making her smile.

"Thanks but I don't think we'll be able to make it." Maka said politely.

"Well we'll be there twenty minutes before it starts, so if you change your mind, we'll be in the front until seating." The woman said. "I'm Joan Williams by the way, and this is my husband, Scott."

"It's nice to meet you." Maka smiled. "My name's Maka, and this is my husband…" She glanced at Soul and smiled as he handed her a cone.

He held out his hand. "Soul Evans." The couple looked at him stunned. Maka looked at him as he smirked. They needed to get the witches to think they were on their honeymoon, not meister, and weapon so he was trying to act out of character to drill it home.

"Are you…?" The woman trailed off staring at him as he shrugged.

"We should go; we're going to be late." Maka said touching his arm softly. She needed to get them out of this situation. If people started gathering around Wes' famous little brother they wouldn't get out and they quite possibly would be made. Soul just nodded. "Thank you for the offer. If we're finished we'll meet you." She said as she looped her arm with his and they started on their way. "You could have given some fake name, you know. If we're caught there's no way we can finish the mission." She explained as they walked but he only shrugged making her shake her head.

"Excuse me!" They heard making them stop and turn to see a woman in her forties run up to them. "I couldn't help but over hear that you're into the violinist. My sisters and I have a couple extra tickets. We'd be so honored if you'd join us. It's not every day you meet a celebrity and his wife attending the brother's concert."

Soul and Maka exchanged looks before Maka stepped forward. "Of course. We would be happy to go with you. It's always good to meet new friends." She smiled.

"We'll meet you at the front doors at seven." Maka nodded and the woman walked away, almost disappearing in the crowd as Maka looked back at Soul.

"I think we've hit the mark." Soul said as Maka nodded to him. "Guess I'll be seeing my brother after all." He sighed.

"You knew about the concert." Maka looked at him. "You knew your brother was going to be playing, that's why you've been avoiding the concert hall." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, what's so wrong about that? You know I don't get along with my family like that.."

"Yeah but…" She dropped her hands looking slightly upset. "You should have told me." Soul looked at her, at a loss for words. She just sighed before she smiled again. "Come on, we have to get some clothes. We can't go to the concert dressed like this." She waved her hand between them and Soul looked down at her blue skirt. He wanted to argue the fact she needed to change from her miniskirt to a longer dress but before he could, she was pulling him off to the shops. "Okay, you get yours over there. I'll meet you at the register." Soul just shook his head as he wandered off to get his tuxedo and wait for her.

Over an hour later Maka walked up with a bright smile and a long black bag in hand. The two paid and headed back to their hotel. It was five in the afternoon so they called room service for food and then changed into their clothes. Maka changed in the bathroom while Soul changed in the room. He was fastening his cuffs as he turned to the sound of the bathroom door opening. As he turned, he could not help but stare. Maka was dressed in a long flowing black dress with asymmetrical pleating and an alluring side slit that reached to her upper thigh of her right leg. It had a sweetheart neckline with sparkling beaded embellishments trimming the wide straps, and an open back that showed all the way down to her lower back. Maka smiled as Soul just stared at her. She had light make up, highlighting her green eyes and her hair was in loose curls, pulled to one side.

"Well?" She asked making him snap from his daze, a bit. He walked over and grabbed her hand, holding it up for her to spin as he took in the sight. "What do you think?"

"I… I think you're… beautiful." He told her softly. "You'll make every woman so mad and every guy's going to be jealous."

"Why would they be mad and jealous?" She asked confused.

"Because you're more beautiful than the women and the guys can't have you." He explained as he moved closer and kissed her. Since they had admitted their feelings two nights ago he had been letting go of his cool guy look and opening up to let her see it all. He had noticed Maka even opening up to let him in slowly but surely. "You're going to have every head turning in the place." He smiled and kissed her again.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said softly as she straightened his black tie. "We better go, or we'll be late." Soul just nodded as she looped her arm through his and they headed towards the concert hall.

The crowd began moving forward towards a commotion. "I wonder what's going on." Maka said as she and Soul made their way through the crowd to find out. Soul could not believe it; his brother was walking through the front doors of the hall. He had never done that. he remembered Wes always telling Soul to enter the back to avoid the commotion of the guests.

"Mr. Evans, it's not customary to come in the front." A security guard said as he moved between the fans and Wes.

"Sometimes it's good to be in the fray, what's the use of having fans if you can't meet some of them." Wes smirked as he ran his dark maroon eyes over the crowd. He froze as his eyes locked with Soul's. He started moving closer. "S-Soul…?" He asked before he smirked. "It's been a long time, brother." The fans all gasped as they looked between the brothers.

"Sir, we need to get to the back."

"Soul… would you come with me?" Wes asked and watched Soul turn to look at the young woman beside him. "You may bring your friend if you'd like." Maka grabbed Soul's hand and smiled brightly as the security guards started leading them through to the back. Once there Wes turned and smiled at his younger brother. "It's been a very long time. You seem to have done well since you left to join that school. So who is your friend here?"

"This is my meister, Maka." Soul glanced at Maka, "This is my brother Wes."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Maka smiled brightly. Before they could continue their talks, a scream filtered through the closed door. Soul and Maka jumped into action as the door splintered and parts of the wall broke apart. "Soul." Maka said as the dust settled. Soul nodded and transformed, landing lightly in Maka's hands.

"Looks like the witches got tired of waiting." Soul said, as they looked into the open hall where people were cowering, trying to get out of the way, as two students battled to save them.

"Maka! Death scythe Soul!" They heard as they charged, blocking a hit meant to kill the students.

"Get the others out of here. Soul and I will handle them." The boy nodded as he turned with his weapon partner in hand to help the people get out. Maka tried to leap out of the way but her dress stopped her from making it in time and was thrown back against the wall hard.

Maka cried out as her body slammed into the wall. "Maka!" Soul called as she slid to the ground.

"I… I'm okay." She said softly as the three sister witches laughed. "I can't move in this dress." She said as he transformed back to help her to her feet. Soul looked down at the dress. Quickly he transformed his hand into a blade and cut the dress to the length of her usual skirt. "Thanks." She smiled as she looked back at the witches. "This is going to be harder than when we fought Aracne, we're going to have to fight with all our power." Soul nodded and transformed again. Maka twirled him around her taking her stance.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" They cried together as Soul Transformed. Soul was now in Majin Hunt mode. Maka and Soul prepared for their fight against the three witches at once. Maka took her stance and charged, attacking one but having to pull back quickly to block an attack from another. There was no end to the attacks, all Maka could do was defend herself before she was pushed back and the three witches reset themselves.

As they attacked again Soul felt Maka shift, "Maka, I can take it, they're not that hard. Just block."

"Soul, they're getting to you. I can do this." She said as she turned. Soul was about to argue but she stopped him. "Just trust me."

He smirked as she turned a bit more. "Just be cool about it." He told her making her smile and nod as the witches charged. Soul hoped she knew what she was doing but he would trust her on this, he just hopped it did not turn out like their first fight with Crona.

As the witches charged, Maka turned and shifted, letting herself twirl around and in between attacks, getting herself inside their range. With one more spin she threw Soul out, wrapping the blade around one of the witches and pulling hard, ripping her in half with a screech. "See, I told you." She smiled, but they did not have long to celebrate before the two sisters were in outrage pushing at her even harder.

Maka could not turn in time as a white light sliced towards her back only to be stopped by the students who had just returned. "We got you." The boy grinned as he pushed the witch back letting Maka and Soul focus on fighting one at a time.

"Just be careful." Maka called over her shoulder as she pulled the sisters apart. Maka and the witch went back and forth pushing on another before another screech was sent through the room making everyone look over as the student swung the spear around, slicing through the witch.

"No!" The last witch screamed in horror as the second soul floated down beside the first. "No!" She cried out again before moving to the two souls. Maka jumped back beside the student as they watched confused as the witch screamed for her sisters before she reached out pulling the two souls to her before she opened her mouth and swallowed them both.

"What the…?" Soul asked watching. The witch began to glow before the light was too bright and made everyone shield their eyes. As it dimmed, they could see the witch was still faintly glowing but had changed to a seven-foot tall woman with long flowing black robes. She settled her glowing violet eyes on the four before grinning. "You two get out of here."

"But-." The boy tried to protest.

"No buts." Maka cut him off. "Run. Now!" She yelled before she charged, taking the witches attention, letting the students retreat without a problem.

Once outside a tall man walked over to the two as the spear transformed into a young girl. "Where are the other two?" He asked the students. "Soul and his friend. What happened to them?"

"They're in there fighting." The girl explained as the three turned back to look at the building. She put her hand on the boys arm. "Don't worry Fino. They're the best in the entire academy. They fought with Kishin Asura on the moon."

"Yeah but they weren't alone. Remember what the books say? They fought beside two other meisters. Lord death and Black Star with their weapons and it still took everything they had to suspend him in time. Leia, this isn't going to be good."

"What are you talking about? You think those two will die?" Wes asked and watched the boy give a quick nod. Wes looked at the building worried before he watched the boy pull out a mirror.

"Yes?" They heard.

"Lord Death." Fino said. "Maka and Death scythe Soul are battling the last of the witches. They took out one and we were able to stop a second but the third one ate the two souls and is now incredibly powerful. I don't think-."

"They'll be fine." Kid cut them off. "Maka and Soul are the best, that is why I sent them to intercept them. Make sure everyone stays out of their way while they are fighting. They won't be able to fully fight if they need to protect others."

"But, Lord Death…" The girl trailed off looking back as a crash was heard inside the building.

Kid just looked at the two. "You are to keep everyone away from that building. I will send Black Star to back them up, they are the closest." The two students just nodded before the mirror went blank and reflected themselves.

They watched as the building shook and began to crumble. Wes and the students stepped forward watching as the building disintegrated. "Soul…" Wes whispered as he watched the ruble drop.

"There's no way they could survive that…" Fino looked on horrified.

A call made them turn and find someone burst past them. "YAHOOO!" The students heard before they saw Black Star passing by with a bright grin seconds before there was an explosion. When the dust settled they could see Black Star standing beside Maka who was using her weapon to stay on her feet. "Need a little help Maka?" He chuckled as Maka rolled her eyes.

"Be careful, Black Star. She ate the souls of the other two witches." Maka told him before the two meisters charged together.

Wes watched, in an instant it was all over. The three stood in disbelief as Black Star took the final blow, ripping through the witch making her screech as her body spun and consolidated before breaking into three glowing balls. Black Star turned as Soul transformed to catch Maka as her knees gave way.

"Easy." Soul said softly as he pulled her back up to be rewarded by a soft smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little beat up." She told him as the students and Wes ran over to them. "Thanks for helping Black Star, Tsubaki." Their two friends just nodded.

"Take the souls to Kid. We'll be a long after Maka gets fixed up." Soul told them. Tsubaki nodded as she grabbed the souls and the two friends were gone. More and more recently, the friends had little time to talk or joke around. Kid had jobs for the strongest meister weapon teams all over leaving almost no time to spend together. Maka leaned into Soul, letting him hold her as she pulled her weight off her sore right ankle.

"You guys okay?" Wes asked looking over his brother to see only a few cuts before seeing Maka who seemed to be exhausted and beat up a bit.

"We're okay." Soul said before looking at Maka as she nodded.

"You should go to the hospital." Wes said looking at Maka.

She just shook her head. "I'll be fine. I've had worse." She gave a little smile still leaning into Soul.

Wes looked about to argue, looking on worried as the girl seemed to barely keep conscious. "We've been through worse and survived, most of the time we just go home and bandage each other and just sleep it off." Soul explained before he pulled Maka up and cradled her as her eyes slid closed and she gave a soft sigh as she rested against his chest. "We're used to this. I'll take her back to where we're staying and get her fixed up."

"Soul." Maka said making him look down at her as she glanced at his brother. "Let's all go back."

"What do you say?" Soul asked his brother who shrugged.

"It's not every day I get to see my little brother." Wes said as he followed Soul to the hotel.

"You've done really well." Wes watched his brother as he folded Maka's torn clothing. Soul just nodded as he glanced at Maka. "She seems like she's really nice."

"She has her moments." Soul smirked as he turned back to putting Maka's skirt to the side.

"It seems you really care for her." Wes watched Soul as he shifted. "More than a friend perhaps." Soul glanced from his brother to Maka. "Is it true? Has my wild little brother fallen in love?" Soul did not respond, he just looked away to avoid his brother's searching gaze. "My little brother is growing up!" He said happily making Soul glare at him. Maka shifted making Soul jump to his feet to check on her.

As he walked back over to his brother he sighed, "Yeah, I love her. She's my meister, my friend." Soul shook his head. "I'm glad I left to join the DWMA. If I hadn't I wouldn't have met her, I wouldn't know how awesome she is, how caring she is for her own weapon. Weapons are supposed to get stronger and protect their meisters; she thinks it's the other way around." Soul smirked. "She's crazy but I wouldn't change her for anything."

"I'm glad." Wes smirked. "Granny will be happy to know how well you're doing. I'm sure mother and father would be glad to hear too." Soul rolled his eyes. "Mother talks about you all the time with Granny. They wonder how you are and what you've been doing."

A ringing sound buzzed from Maka's folded clothes. Soul reached into the pocket of the skirt and pulled out a little phone. He sighed before looking over at Maka as she turned, blinking tiredly, asking who it was. Soul tossed her the phone as she sat up in her pj's. "Hi Papa." She answered. "No Papa…. I'm fine, Soul's taking good care of me… you know for a fact that's not true…" She rolled her eyes as Soul and his brother looked over.

"Her old man isn't the best to talk to when Maka's injured." Soul began.

"No, Soul didn't say I was injured." She said giving Soul a look he knew well. "He's talking to someone else…. Papa!" She scolded but the deep breath she took to yell at him had her coughing and wincing. "I'm….. fine" She coughed before holding the phone away from her ear. The two men could hear Spirit on the other end yelling about Soul letting her get hurt. "Soul didn't let me get hurt." She said as she got her breathing under control. "We captured the three witch souls, Tsubaki and Black Star are taking them to Kid now and Soul is taking care of me….." Maka gave a soft sigh. "We'll be coming home when we are more rested." She paused a minute before saying her goodbyes and hanging up.

"Maka, you should get some more sleep." Soul said as he took her phone.

"You both should sleep." Wes said standing up. "Don't be a stranger, brother." Was all he said before showing himself out of the hotel. Maka sighed making Soul look back at her.

"He's right. We're both exhausted from that fight." Soul just looked at her. "Come on, we both need to sleep." She lifted the covers and watched as he looked at her a minute. "Soul." She warned before he sighed and slipped into the bed with her. He lay on his back and could not believe how tired he actually was. As he laid there, eyes dropping farther and farther he felt Maka shift and move around before she settled beside him. Her head on his chest and one arm wrapped over his abdomen. Soul gave a small smirk as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Soul smirked as he watched Maka searching for a book to read. It had been three years since they had started dating and the only thing that changed was how close and open they had both become. He walked up behind her in their living room, wrapped his arms around her and twirled her away from the bookshelves. "Soul!" She screeched before he set her down and watched as she turned to yell at him. As she turned around, he held up a little book making her pause and slowly reach out for it.

"Happy three years." He smirked as she looked at him with one of the brightest smiles he had ever seen. "I know it's your favorite." She threw her arms around his neck muttering thank yous as she held him tight for a moment before pulling away to hold the book close to her. "I guess you like it huh?"

"I love it." She smiled before leaning in and giving him a quick kiss.

"What that's all I get for hunting that book down?" He teased but Maka just giggled before she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Maka smiled up at him. "Better?" He smirked before wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing his lips to hers. At 22 years old, he could not think of his life without his meister, the love of his life.


End file.
